


Stick Your Heart Inside My Chest, Keep It Warm Here While We Rest

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prince Harry Styles knows trouble when he sees it, and Louis Tomlinson of One Direction has trouble written all over him.</i> Alternately: Harry is a prince and Louis is a pop star. They meet and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Your Heart Inside My Chest, Keep It Warm Here While We Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of this snippet I posted a little bit ago. It started because of a tag on tumblr that really got my obsessing about the idea of it. After writing that little bit for fun and snowballed and is now this giant monster of a story. I hope you all enjoy this! I had such a blast writing it!

Harry and Louis meet on a talk show. Louis is there with One Direction to do some single promo, and Harry is there because he’s Prince fucking Harry of the royal family and why the fuck not? 

*

Louis first sees him walking down the hall from the opposite direction. He’s surrounded by security of course, but is smiley and seems pretty happy. When Louis gets closer he bites his lip, winks flirtatiously, and works his ass as he walks away like no one’s business. 

He doesn’t see, but Harry’s head follows him as he walks away. Prince Harry Styles knows trouble when he sees it, and Louis Tomlinson of One Direction has trouble written all over him. 

* 

Louis has never been more grateful that Graham Norton has all of his guests on the couch at the same time as he is right now. He and Harry have been flirting and making eyes since the One D boys walked on stage and Harry held his hand a bit longer than normal when they shook. Louis looked up at him through his lashes and murmured 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you your highness.” 

Harry sucked in a breath and from then on out he knew without a doubt that he was screwed. 

*

Harry asks for his number after the show ends. Louis gives it to him without hesitation as his bandmates all stand behind him watching unabashedly. Niall is practically vibrating with excitement, Zayn is smirking uncontrollably, and Liam looks like he is in the midst of an existential crisis over the whole thing.

* 

The boys all go to Louis’ after the taping. Louis is currently staring hard at Harry’s number on his phone accompanied by Niall, who looks just as wistful as Louis does. Liam is pacing back and forth.

“Louis.” He says “Louis do you know what this means?”

Louis looks up, brows furrowed.

“It means that a hotass openly gay prince thinks I’m awesome?” 

“Exactly!” Liam cries “That’s what that means. What if you two date?! Do you know how high profile your relationship would be?”

“I mean.” Louis said “I hadn’t really thought about that. I was more than a little distracted by his face and his curls and man he smells so good. Did you smell him, Niall? He smelled so good.”

“That he did, Tommo.” Niall confirms “He really was lovely.” 

Liam cries out in frustration and flops down next to Zayn, who rubs his knee sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry, Li.” He says “Harry’s an important figure. I’m sure if he and Louis started dating his security would be careful with Lou.”

Liam nods.

“It’s not just that. It’s just that…you’ll be all over the place. The spotlight’ll really be on you. I know how hard it was on you when you came out.”

Louis smiles softly at him.

“Oh, Liam.” He whispers softly. 

He sits up and moves closer to his friend.

“While that was a very nasty and rough time, I’m glad it happened. I learned a lot from it. My skin is thicker now. Whatever happens with Harry happens. It’s early days yet”

“Of course.” Liam says “That’s very true. It’s early.” 

*

A little bit later in the evening Harry texts Louis. Louis sees his name on the screen of his phone, squeals like a teenage girl, and rolls around the couch kicking his feet.

“What the fuck?” Zayn asks.

“Harry!” Louis sqeals “He texted me!” 

Niall scrambles over to him and looks over his shoulder.

“What does it say what does it say?!” 

Louis bats him away and reads the message, giggling and squealing more when he’s finished.

“HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!” 

Niall crows excitedly and hugs Louis fiercely while Zayn and Liam share a look that says ‘oh god here we go.

For their first date, Harry invites Louis to the palace. Louis’ eyes widen comically when he reads the text from Harry inviting him. “Oh my god.” He says, hand going over his mouth.

“What?” Liam asks

“It’s Harry.” Louis says. 

It’s been a few days since Harry’s initial text asking him out. The two have been texting about silly things including the press coverage of them flirting shamelessly on Graham Norton. Neither had really brought up going out since the first text. Louis mainly because he wasn’t sure what Harry what Harry would actually be allowed to do. He’s sure that the boy is surrounded by security everywhere he goes. 

He’s also not so sure what Harry would actually want to do. If Louis is going to be totally honest with himself, he’s not quite so sure that anything he would suggest would impress Harry. He is a prince after all. Louis can’t imagine Harry being impressed by his small home in Doncaster all packed with pink and princesses and giggling girls. 

“What does Harry want?” Liam asks 

“He wants me to go to his…uh..house? palace? Castle?”

“Palace.” Zayn supplies. 

Niall crowds his space and reads the text.

“He’s serious too.” He says, reading over Louis’ shoulder “He’s talking about security and everything.” 

“Wow.” Liam says “that’s a big deal.”

Louis takes a deep breath and nods.

“I kind of didn’t think about that part of it.” 

Zayn bites his lip.

“Not at all?”

“Not really.” Louis says “To be honest I didn’t think he’d actually ask me out. What with his being a prince and everything.”

“I, for one, am not surprised.” Niall says “You’re a catch, Louis. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Prince or not.” 

“Thanks, Ni.” Louis says, giving Niall a backwards hug.

Niall kisses his cheek softly and Louis smiles softly, looking over the message on his phone. 

Louis eventually accepts his invitation and tells Harry when he has free time. 

*

A few days later, a very non-descript car picks Louis up. The driver nods a greeting in his direction from the front seat and Louis smiles nervously at him. 

The drive to Harry’s is quiet. Louis looks out the window at the passing scenery, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth absently. 

Louis takes in every detail once they drive up to the palace. (God. Palace. Louis is never going to get used to that. His date lives in a _palace._ He feels foolish saying it.) They drive in from some hidden back way that Louis didn’t even know existed, and to what Louis presumes is the entrance to the residence. When he looks out the window he sees Harry, looking very attractive in a pair of well fitting jeans, a Ralph Lauren button down, and a blazer with a fancy looking monogram on it, waving with a happy smile on his face. 

“Louis!” he says happily as he opens the door for Louis when the car stops. 

“Hi, Harry.” Louis says with a big smile.

“I’m so glad you could come.” Harry says, pulling Louis into a hug.

Louis hugs Harry back, arms going around Harry’s waist. He takes a deep breath. Harry smells like Chanel cologne, peppermints, and something else Louis can’t put a finger on. It’s quite a pleasant smell he finds. When Harry pulls away Louis smiles up at him.

“What a welcome.” 

“I’m glad to see you.” Harry says with a smile. 

“I’m glad to see you too.” Louis says.

Harry smiles down at him fondly for a few seconds before one of his big hands comes to rest on the small of Louis’ back. 

“Come on in, I’ll give you an abbreviated tour.”

Louis nods and takes a deep breath, letting Harry lead him into his domain. 

*

After Harry’s tour of the residence, Louis is thoroughly overwhelmed. The scope of how different their lives actually are hadn’t hit him until he walked in and saw all the lavish decorations and plush carpeting. It’s just like he’s seen in pictures. Louis feels like he’s in a museum, not someone’s house. 

“And that’s where we spend our time!” Harry says with a flourish of his arms as they finish up the last room on his abbreviated tour. His smile drops when he sees Louis’ face.

“Lou? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yes.” Louis says “I’m fine. I just…who you are and where you live is all hitting me and I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“Come and sit down.” Harry says, pulling Louis by a hand over to a couch that looks like it’s there for decoration more than comfort. 

Louis plops down on the rock hard sofa and sighs.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly. “I’m having a wonderful time. I just…feel very ordinary in comparison to all of this.” 

“Oh Louis.” Harry murmurs. “You are far from ordinary.” 

Louis blushes.

“Hardly.” He says “I’m just some guy from Doncaster who got lucky. Harry, you’re a _prince_.”

“And you’re a famous singer in one of the biggest bands in the world.” Harry says simply. “I watched you on X-factor. Hell, I voted for you guys. I can’t help that I was born into this but you? You’ve earned every bit of success and admiration you get.”

Louis’ eyes widen at that.

“You voted for us?” He asks.

“Of course I did.” Harry says “I was right pissed when you got voted off but it seems to be working out for you anyway.” He winks at Louis playfully and the tension is broken. 

Louis laughs softly.

“I also may have thought that kid in the stripes had a cute ass.” 

Louis laughs out loud at that, playfully smacking Harry’s chest.

“I was going through such an awkward phase.” Louis says “I look back at my hair and I positively cringe.” 

“I thought you were very cute.” Harry says. 

He looks straight into Louis’ eyes and rubs a thumb over Louis’ cheekbone.

“You’re still very cute.” He says softly. 

“Harry.” Louis half whispers. 

“Yes, Lou?” Harry asks.

“Harry I want to try and understand your life. I want to be not so overwhelmed by all of this.”

“Okay.” Harry says with a nod “I’d like to understand yours too.” He says finally.

Louis takes a shaky breath and nods. 

“Okay.” He says “It’s not as amazing as growing up in a palace or anything.”

“I’m sure it’s more amazing than growing up in a palace.”

Louis snorts.

“I doubt it.”

“How about I reserve judgment. Will that make you happy?”

Louis nods.

“Very much so.”

Harry bites his lip awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

“I’m sorry if I’ve made our first date terribly awkward.”

“It’s not you.” Louis says softly. “You’re wonderful. I just…experienced some culture shock. But that’s okay. All this means is that I’ll have to spend more time with you so I can understand all this more. Become more comfortable.”

Harry smiles at that.

“So there’s hope for a second date?”

“More than hope.” Louis says with a smile. 

Harry smiles brightly at him, clearly very pleased with that information. 

“Are you up for some mischief?” Harry asks, his eyes twinkling.

“Darling, mischief is my middle name.” Louis says with a smirk. 

*

Harry shows Louis all of his favorite play spots from when he was younger. Takes him through secret passages and into cubby holes where he stashed toys and his silly rock collection. He shows Louis his room, which has pictures of Harry and his siblings and interesting people he’s met over the years. While the decorations are traditional and probably haven’t been changed in years upon years, there are still touches that make the room less sterile. A record player and a shelf full of records in one corner, a guitar collection in the other, a book and a glass of water on his night table, a sweater thrown over the back of a chair in the corner. 

Louis smiles as he looks around.

“Your room is lovely.” He says “it suits you.” 

Harry smiles.

“Thanks.” 

Louis puts an arm around Harry’s waist and smiles up at him. He knows that Harry is doing his best to meet Louis half way by showing him his own space. Showing him where he goes to escape everything. It means the world to Louis that Harry wants him to feel comfortable. 

*

A little bit after seeing Harry’s room finds the two of them running around corridors and making a huge ruckus. Louis is laughing unabashedly as Harry slides down one of the hard wood corridors in socked feet. When he rounds the corner he pauses, listening for Louis. Louis waits until he shrugs and starts walking to yell and dive-bomb him from behind. Harry yelps as Louis jumps on him, his arms going around Harry’s neck and his legs going around the taller boys’ waist. 

“You absolute monster!” Harry cries when he catches his breath.

“Monster maybe.” Louis says “But I’m _your_ monster.”

“Mmm.” Harry says “My monster indeed.” 

*

The rest of their date follows in the same carefree fashion. Harry sneaks Louis into the kitchens for a snack, and then takes him for a walk around the gardens. The two of them swing their joined hands as they talk more about their lives growing up, and what is going on in their lives currently. 

Harry is working towards a doctorate in political science, while Louis is working hard with One Direction. They quickly find out that their lives are on very different time schedules, but vow to do their best to make it work. 

Harry pouts when it comes time for Louis to leave.

“You have my number, babe.” Louis says “You can text me whenever you like. And we can skype too.” 

Harry nods and smiles softly.

“Of course.” He says. “I just. I had a great time today. I’m so glad you came over.”

“Me too.” Louis says, nodding. 

Harry puts his hands on Louis’ arms.

“Can I kiss you?”

Louis smiles up at him and answers Harry’s questions by cupping his cheek and pressing his lips softly to Harry’s, applying light pressure. Harry kisses him back and lets out a breath when they part. He smiles happily and kisses Louis’ cheek before saying.

“I’ll text you.”

“Can’t wait.” Louis says, hugging Harry quickly before following the driver out to the car. 

*

Louis smiles stupidly all the way home, leaning his head against the window as he sighs periodically and giggles a few times as well. When he gets into his flat, he floats all the way to his bedroom and sleeps peacefully the whole night. 

*

The next day, the boys all have to be up early for some promo. Louis is still floating on cloud nine, checking his phone every two seconds in case Harry texts him. 

Midway through the day, while scrolling his twitter, he sees a tweet from Harry and squeals when he reads it.

_Was attacked by a monster in a corridor yesterday. Quite scary._

Louis’ hands shake when he registers what Harry is talking about, and then squeals loudly again.

“What what?” Niall asks excitedly.

“Harry! He tweeted about our date!”

Niall gasps and pastes himself to Louis’ side.

“I dive-bombed him in a corridor and then he called me a monster.” Louis explains as Niall reads the tweet.

The two of them spend some time in between interviews shrieking over it and all the details of their date the previous day. Zayn and Liam listen intently, but aren’t nearly as enthusiastic as Niall is. (The two of them still have their reservations about Harry.) 

*

Over the next few weeks Harry and Louis go on a few more dates. Due to both of their high profiles, they don’t go out in public, opting instead to go to each other’s houses. Their second date consists of take out and video games at Louis’ place, and for their third, Harry makes use of the palace’s huge kitchen and cooks dinner for Louis, who confessed he was complete crap at cooking on their second date. 

It’s all a whirlwind, but as they get to know and understand each other more, they realize that their attraction to one another is so much more than the initial superficial pull. 

*

Harry and Louis date for a month before deciding to make it official Harry asks Louis to officially be his boyfriend over Lo Mein on Louis’ couch while Pride and Prejudice plays in the background. (It was Harry’s turn to choose a movie). Louis kisses him with greasy lips and mumbles a happy ‘yes.’ 

*

Of course Louis has to talk to their PR team about the whole thing. They ask him if he has a plan of attack for coming out with their relationship and he bites his lip, realizing that he and Harry have not had that conversation yet.

“Mostly we’ve just been making sure that we’re actually serious about each other. We’ve been official for a week or two now but we’ve been dating for a month already.” 

Their team nods and listens as Louis explains, and tells him to talk with Harry and then get back to them. For as much control as they have over their lives, the PR team isn’t actually that bad. They were supportive of Louis when he came out, and seem equally supportive now.

*

Louis calls Harry when he gets out of his meeting.

“Hey, Monster.” Harry greets, sounding happy.

“Hi, Hazza.” Louis says, a silly grin on his face at Harry’s nickname for him. 

Louis is in the car on the way back to his apartment, Harry’s voice coming through his car speakers courtesy of blue tooth. 

“What’s up, love?” Harry asks.

“Just had a meeting with PR about us.” He says “Wanted to let them know what was going on. I, um. I figured we should maybe talk about going public.” He pauses and then rushes his next few sentences “Not that we have to rush it! When we’re ready! But we should still have a plan of attack.”

“Of course.” Harry says on the other end. “I think we’ve been together long enough that I’m comfortable going public. Not all at once, of course. Maybe we can be seen out together a few times before we release an official statement.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Louis says “Great minds, huh?”

“Indeed.” Harry says.

There’s an awkward pause as Louis turns onto a side street, taking a short cut to his place.

“I um. I have backstage passes for the Ed Sheeran show this weekend. Would you want to maybe come with me?” Louis asks.

He hears Harry fumble with something on the other line before going.

“For real?”

“Uh uh.” Louis says “he’s a friend of the band. I know you like him and all.”

“Louis I LOVE him. Oh my god really?”

“Of course.” Louis says. “I was saving the pass for you.”

“Wow.” Harry says “Thank you so much, babe.” 

“It’s nothing.” Louis says “I’ll talk to you later, okay? I’m just about home.” 

“Okay, love.” Harry says. “I’ll see you this weekend.”

“Can’t wait.” Louis says softly.

*

Louis texts Ed with a heads up.

_JSYK I’ve invited Prince Harry to come to your show on Friday._

All he gets back from Ed are two words. 

**_Explain, Tomlinson._**

So Louis calls him up and tells him the whole story. It feels good to finally tell someone other than the boys. 

(Louis comes to the very belated reaction that he hasn’t really spoken to his mother too much about it yet. He’s not sure how he managed to go this long without giving her details, but he’s been so wrapped up in promo and Harry and the whirlwind that is dating a prince in secret that he’s been remiss in talking to his family. He calls his mom up after he’s done talking to Ed and gives her the whole story. He spares no details and the two of them are on the phone almost all night discussing it. She’s quite happy for him. Perhaps a little too happy.) 

*

Friday takes too long to arrive in Louis’ opinion. When it finally rolls around, he’s excited all day. Harry and his security detail arrive a few hours before the show so they can go down to the venue and discuss where they will be with the staff. Harry and Louis hang out at Louis’ place for a while with the boys before all driving together in a van. Paul is present to make sure that they all get in discreetly, Harry especially. 

*

Louis introduces Harry and Ed when they get in and settled. Harry and Ed seem to hit it off right away and soon all the boys are hanging out in Ed’s dressing room, playing video games and laughing wildly as if they’ve known each other forever. 

When it’s finally time for Ed to go on, Harry and Louis grab a prime spot on the side of the stage. Harry’s eyes widen when the lights go up and Ed starts his set.

“This is amazing.” He whispers into Louis’ ear.

Louis nods.

“He can perform the shit out of any venue you put him in. Just wait.” 

Harry smiles at that and kisses Louis’ temple.

“You’re the best monster a prince could ask for.” 

Louis laughs at that before turning his attention back to Ed. 

*

Harry fits himself behind Louis, arms around the smaller boy’s waist during Kiss Me. The two of them sway back and forth and Harry sings softly into his ear. Louis leans back into him happily and is pretty positive that his life can’t get any better than this moment. 

Harry keeps his arms around Louis for the rest of the show, the two not caring who sees. 

* 

Twitter explodes the next day. There’s speculation all over the internet about the nature of Harry and Louis’ relationship. Louis’ twitter is blowing up with mentions and replies. He doesn’t respond to any. Harry doesn’t either. The two just giggle about it over the phone in between wisps of conversations about how perfect Ed’s show was last night. 

“You know.” Louis says “We have a show coming up soon. I’d like very much if you came.”

“I’d love to.” Harry says without hesitation. 

“Great.” Louis says with a grin. “I’ll put you on the list.” 

“Ooh.” Harry says “I’m on the list. How official.”

“Yeah well.” Louis says “I’m kind of a big deal.” 

Harry laughs happily into the phone at that.

“You are.” He says finally. 

* 

A week before Harry is spotted at the One Direction show; Harry and Louis go out for lunch together. Harry’s security is peppered around the area, making sure no one gets too close. Photographers still get pictures of course, and Harry and Louis grin manically as they talk over their table. It’s pretty liberating for the two of them to be able to go out to lunch like a normal couple. Sure, they have to have security all over the place and there are about a million photographers, but it feels so freeing after months of sneaking around and only seeing each other’s homes. 

*

Harry being at the One Direction show amps up the suspicion just that much more, and after their fifth time spotted out together they finally confirm their relationship to the public. 

Louis and Harry decide that twitter is the quick and painless way to get the word out. They don’t want to do some big crazy high profile magazine cover story just yet. They’d rather rip the band-aid off quickly. 

_Sooo happy with my prince charming! Swoon!_ Louis tweets, biting his lip and grinning as he sends it. 

Harry smirks when he reads it and releases his own statement, which offers more information than  
Louis’ adorably giddy tweet.

_Truth is finally out! Louis and I are indeed dating and are very happy. We ask that everyone please respect us as we are not quite ready to talk about it in depth yet._

He breathes a sigh of relief as he hits send and then settles in to do some homework, trying to ignore the inevitable firestorm. 

* * *

They don’t experience it right away. Louis goes to rehearsal and performs with the boys and prepares for the upcoming tour while Harry goes to school and meetings with his family. The two of them text and talk on the phone but haven’t been able to go on a date since before they officially came out the week previously. 

The magnitude of their relationship doesn’t hit them until they finally do have time to go on a date later in the week. Harry’s ever-present security is with them but when they try to get to their favorite restaurant for lunch, they are swarmed to the point where they can’t even get in. The manager apologizes profusely to Harry’s security and promises to make them whatever they want to go so they can eat in peace. 

The two of them end up eating their favorite dishes from the place on Louis’ couch as they google themselves. 

They come across article after article written about them in every big magazine across the globe. Speculation about how long they have been together, information from ‘anonymous sources’, and more than a few creeper pictures taken of them on their various dates. 

“Shit.” Louis says distractedly “These articles make us sound like Posh and Becks or something.”

“You’re Posh.” Harry says.

“Cheeky.” Louis croons, bumping Harry with his shoulder as he scrolls. 

*

Harry’s security team, along with One Direction’s learn to work together after the incident at the restaurant. They find ways to be able to go out on dates, but they’re never quiet and relaxing. 

They’ve also been inundated with requests to do photo shoots, tv interviews, and magazine spreads. So far they’ve denied everyone who asked, but that’s only because they’re not quite ready to deal with it yet. 

“It’s not that we don’t want to talk about it.” Louis explains to the One Direction boys “It just…it seems so overwhelming. We can’t even go on dates anymore without calling a place ahead of time to shut it down, having a crazy amount of security, and fucking threatening police action. It’s insane.” 

“Well” Liam says “You’re both really high profile. When the two of you came out respectively the media went nuts. Now that you’re together? You’re a regular power couple, now.” 

“Fuck.” Louis says as he slumps in his chair. 

* 

After Harry and Louis went public, PR put a ban on any questions about their relationship in all of their interviews. Louis requested it because Harry is a part of his personal life that has nothing to do with the band. He maintains that when he goes to an interview as a member of One Direction, he only wants to talk about their work as a band. 

The other boys are appreciative of that, but at the same time they know that eventually Louis will have to talk about it.

“I don’t think not talking about it is doing him any good.” Liam says to Zayn after Louis bounces out of rehearsal to talk to Harry on the phone. 

“Neither do I.” Zayn says.

“I think he needs to address it.” Niall says “Or at least know that we don’t mind if he talks about it in interviews.” 

“It’s admirable that he wants the band to come first, but he can’t continue to not talk about dating the freaking prince.” Liam says.

“Alright then.” Zayn says “So we’ll let him know it’s okay.” 

“That what’s okay?” Louis asks as he comes back in.

“That it’s okay for you to talk about Harry in interviews” Zayn says.

“You can’t keep avoiding the subject, mate.” Niall says “Media’ll think you have something to hide.” 

Louis sighs.

“I just. I just want to be his boyfriend. And for him to be mine. I don’t want to be complicated.” 

“It will be more complicated if you keep avoiding the subject.” Liam supplies. “Just talk about it. Don’t be afraid. You’ve had a ton of private time together and now that you’re out you need to deal with the public aspect of it.” 

“I just.” Louis sighs and remembers having the same conversation when he came out.

“I don’t want to be ‘that guy from that boy band who is dating that prince.’” He rubs his hands over his face “I don’t want that to be the only thing I’m known for.” 

“I hardly think that will happen.” Zayn says “We’re pretty well established at this point.”

Liam nods.

“Zayn has a point.” Liam says.

And god damn it if these boys can’t read his mind.

“This isn’t like when you came out, Louis.” Niall says, rubbing his back softly. “You don’t have to share everything. Just be open to talking about it. Did you ever think that maybe it’s a huge deal because _you’re_ a big deal?” 

Louis sighs.

“I’ll talk to Harry. And PR.” 

“You’ll feel much less stressed after you do that.” Zayn says. “If Harry is as amazing as you make him out to be he’ll understand.”

Louis nods.

“I’ll be right back.” He says “Gotta make some calls.”

The boys all smile supportively at him as he turns to make his calls. 

*

Louis is a bundle of nerves at their first interview after he gives the okay to talk about Harry in interviews. Harry was of course very supportive of the whole thing. 

(He made sure to get the other boy’s numbers so he could text them and thank them for talking to Louis because he could tell that ‘monster was getting proper stressed over the whole thing.’)

(Harry’s phone call to thank them was the first of many indicators for Liam and Zayn that Harry was good for Louis. They felt their breath come a bit easier knowing that Harry was looking out for Louis’ wellbeing.) 

The interview starts off simple. They talk about the upcoming tour and the new album coming out and all the regular interview stuff. When all that’s over the interviewer turns to Louis. 

“I’m sure you know what’s coming.” She says with a smile.

“I do.” Louis says, nodding with a knowing smile.

“I just have to ask you about Prince Harry. This all seems out of nowhere! How did you guys even meet?”

“We actually met on Graham Norton.” Louis says “I flirted with him shamelessly backstage and then we made some very intense eye contact while we were on the couch.” 

The boys all laugh as Louis says that.

“Louis’ eye-sexin’ worked though because Harry asked for his number after the show.” Niall says.

“And Louis was all googly eyed after.” Liam says.

“A proper school girl.” Zayn adds in.

“You’re all horrible.” Louis says. 

The interviewer smiles at that and Louis feels lighter and easier, ready for the next question. 

“What was your first date like? Did you do something stunningly romantic?”

“I went to visit him at his…um…palace? God I’ll never get used to saying that.”

The interviewer gasps.

“Oh my goodness what was it like?”

“Amazing.” Louis gushes. “Simply amazing. It’s beautiful.” 

“Wow.” She says “That’s incredible. You’re quite the lucky guy!”

“I really am.” Louis says with a grin. 

*

The interview goes completely viral and within hours there are a million .gif sets and videos of Harry and Louis on Graham Norton. 

“Good lord.” Liam says “You were really going for it weren’t you.” 

“He’s hot!” Louis cries, throwing his arms up in the air. “Wouldn’t you?!”

“I’m sure I would have if I had been given the chance.”

Louis gasps dramatically.

“Liam! Find your own handsome prince charming! Harry is spoken for!”

Liam laughs and punches Louis’ shoulder playfully.

* 

After the first interview Louis feels an enormous weight lifted. Louis is chomping at the bit to go out and have a good time once his stress dissipates.

“Pleaseee, Hazza!” He pleads over the phone.

“I don’t know, Lou.” Harry says on the other line.

“Come on, babes. Come out dancing with the boys and me. I want to dance with my boyfriend and get tipsy and have a good time! I haven’t gone out in forever.”

Harry sighs.

“I’ve never actually. Um. Gone clubbing before.” He says finally, sounding embarrassed.

Louis gasps on the other end.

“Oh my god. That’s it, you’re coming. Call your security and let them know. You’re coming. I’ll send you the name of the place we’re going so they can do their security whatever the fuck on it.” 

Louis pauses.

“Have you really never been clubbing?”

“Not really.” Harry says “Royal reputation and all that good stuff.” He says with a shrug that Louis can’t see.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Louis says. 

“But I’ll come out with you guys. I’d love dance with you.”

Louis smiles wide into his phone.

“I can’t wait. You’re going to have such a good time.” 

*

Harry promptly freaks out after hanging up with Louis. It belatedly occurred to him as he hung up, that he has nothing he could possibly wear to a club. In a panic he calls Zayn.

“Harry?” Zayn asks, sounding confused on the other end.

“Zayn I need help.” Harry spits out quickly.

“With what?” Zayn asks.

“I told Louis I would come out clubbing with you guys on Friday but I have nothing to wear. I’ve never been to a club before.”

“Oh fuck.” Zayn says “I’m taking you shopping.” 

Harry breathes a sigh of relief and thanks him.

*

The next day, Zayn takes him out shopping in London.

Harry walks into the shop behind Zayn with wide eyes, looking around at everything trying to take it all in. They’ve had security shut the shop down to the public, but the music is still blaring loudly as Zayn pulls things from racks upon racks for Harry to try on, holding things up to his body to see if they might fit and either deeming it yes with a nod of his head, or no with a wrinkle of his nose. 

“Do people actually find this activity fun?” Harry asks as he looks around with wide yes.

“Um,” Zayn says, looking at him like he has five heads, “They do.”

“Don’t look at me like that!” Harry says, raising his hands defensively “I don’t do this often! Sheltered prince, remember?” 

Zayn rolls his eyes.  
“Apologies, _your highness._ ”  
Harry narrows his eyes.

“Don’t get sassy, Malik!”

“When you’re with me you’re normal,” Zayn says “I’ll sass you as much as I please.” 

He turns to a rack of plaid shirts and rifles through them. He doesn’t notice, but Harry has a pleased smile on his face.

When it comes down to trying things on, Zayn puts Harry through the ridiculous exercise of trying on various outfits. Harry pouts as Zayn thrusts a white t-shirt and some skinny jeans into his hands.

“Why do I have to do this?” he asks petulantly

“Because you’re not going to spend a shit ton of money on clothes that don’t fit. Now get the puss off your face and put this on.” 

Harry stomps into the dressing room and obliges. When he comes out Zayn whistles and hands him a leather jacket. 

“Put this on.” He says. 

Harry obeys and Zayn smirks.

“Damn I’m good.” He says “You look like a motherfucking model.” 

Harry eyes him skeptically.

“Don’t say a word,” Zayn says “You look like Danny Zuko. Louis would have a fit if he were here.” 

Zayn pulls out his phone and takes a picture quickly. Harry smolders at the camera, laughing after the shutter goes off. He taps out a message to Louis.

_your boy looks good in leather._

Harry gets a message from Louis quickly after that.

_if you don’t buy that jacket and fuck me in it soon we are breaking up._

_done._ Harry texts back quickly.

He holds his arms out to Zayn.

“What else will you have me try on, sir?”

Zayn insists on making Harry try on a number of different outfits, nodding with approval as Harry comes out each time. When Harry asks Zayn for help with his club outfit, Zayn tells him to keep it simple.

“You’re going to be sweaty, Louis is going to be wasted, and he’s going to want easy access once you’re home.”

Harry eyes him suspiciously.

“How do you know so much about Louis wanting easy access?”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Zayn says “he’s handsy.” 

“Good point.” Harry says.

Zayn nods and continues. He goes over to the rack of clothes Harry has already tried on and pulls down a thin plaid button down. 

“Wear this.” He says, handing it to Harry. 

He eyes the jeans Harry has on. They mold tight to his legs, making them look miles long. 

“And those jeans.”

Harry bites his lip.

“Yeah?” He asks. He looks down for a second, blushing slightly.

“Do you think Lou will like it?”

“Louis?” Zayn snorts “He’ll fucking love it.” 

Harry trusts Zayn’s judgment with his clothes, buying everything Zayn puts aside into the yes pile. Harry smiles happily as he walks out of the shop, not even bothered by the snaps of cameras along with the yells of ‘where is Louis today?’ that come from some brave paparazzi. 

He treats Zayn to lunch as a thank you, grinning happily as he eats the greasy mess that Zayn suggested when Harry offered to pay. 

*

Louis frets over his outfit all week. Normally he doesn’t give a crap but the fact that Harry will be there makes him want to dress to impress. When Friday rolls around, he spends all day flinging clothes all over his bedroom. 

“All my clothes suck!” he laments out loud to no one. He sighs and flops on his bed.

After enough rooting, he finds a pair of jeans in the recesses of his drawers that he doesn’t wear too often because they’re skin tight and near impossible for him to get on comfortably. They’re a soft blue color (Louis will never ever utter the word periwinkle out loud, but god damn it that’s what they are.) and compliment his skin tone beautifully. He pairs them with a tight grey scoop neck shirt and a black pair of suspenders. 

“Perfect.” He says as he admires himself in the mirror once he’s all dressed. The jeans were a struggle, and Louis’ not so sure how he’s going to sit down, but he’s not worried about that right now. Currently all he’s worried about is looking hot for his boyfriend. 

*

“Damn.” Is all Zayn says when Louis opens the door. 

Louis does a turn for him and smiles once he’s facing Zayn. 

“Good lord, Tomlinson. Are you trying to kill him?”

“No.” Louis says innocently. “Just maybe give him a spot of blue balls.”

“I’m sure you’ll do exactly what you set out to do.” Zayn says “you look like a hooker.” 

Louis laughs out loud at that, clapping his hands in amusement. 

* 

When Harry sees Louis, he stops in his tracks.

“Louis.” He breathes. 

He moves over to him and puts his hands on Louis’ waist, holding him at arm’s length. 

“Wow.” He says. 

Louis bites his lip and smiles.

“You like?” he asks. He pulls away from Harry and holds his arms out, turning around for his boyfriend much like he did for Zayn earlier.

“I love.” Harry says. He pulls Louis in close. 

“You look so sexy.” He mumbles. “Glad pretty much the entire world knows you’re mine already.”

Louis moans softly at that. 

“You can always reinforce that when we get to the club.” Louis murmurs.

“Oh I will.” Harry says.

“Alright break it up you two.” Niall says “Security is getting antsy, we’d better go.”

The boys pull apart and nod, following Niall, Liam, and Zayn out the door and to the giant SUV waiting outside. (Louis lavishes his attention on Harry all the way to the club, telling him how sexy he looks in his jeans and button down. Harry catches Zayn’s eye and nods. Zayn shoots him a wink)

*

The club isn’t too packed when they get there. The music is loud and Harry can feel it pounding in his chest as Louis leads him by his hand to the bar. 

“What’ll you have?” Louis asks in his ear.

“Jack and coke” Harry tells him, his hand going to Louis’ lower back.

He keeps it there as Louis braces his hands on the bar, gets on his tip toes, and leans over the bar to tell the bar tender what they want. The bar tender shoots Harry a look before nodding to Louis, setting to work on their drinks. When they get them, Louis bops around as he sucks his drink through a straw, surveying the dance floor. 

Harry takes slow sips, not wanting to get too smashed. Louis, on the other hand, is apparently out for a good time. He finishes his first drink quickly before ordering another. 

“Pace yourself.” Harry says in his ear.

“I’m fine!” Louis says with a grin “Just want a nice buzz before I drag you out onto the dance floor with me.” He winks playfully at him before sucking the straw in his new drink into his mouth. 

*

A little bit later, Louis is more than a little buzzed and giggling as he drags Harry onto the dance floor. Harry laughs, feeling loose and happy from the few drinks he had as well. When Louis finds a spot he’s happy with he turns around so he’s facing away from Harry. His hands go up over his head and he starts to move his hips back and forth to the beat. Harry puts his hands on the smaller boy’s hips automatically. Louis smiles back at him and presses his body against Harry’s.

Some of the people around them recognize them, whispering to each other over the beat of the music. Neither boy cares though, too wrapped up in each other as they dance. Louis moves his hands down to Harry’s, lacing their fingers as they rest over Louis’ hips. 

The two dance like that, fingers laced as Louis grinds back into Harry, who moves back and forth to the beat the best he can. 

“You look amazing.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ ear.

“Mmm you feel amazing.” Louis mumbles. 

Harry smiles at that, pressing a bit closer. 

* 

Eventually Louis’ dancing becomes raunchier. Harry never thought he’d ever actually see someone bend over and grind back into him, but apparently his boyfriend is just that kind of guy. Harry feels his dick twitch in his pants as Louis rights his posture and moves a hand behind his head to curl around Harry’s neck. Harry squeezes his hips and Louis lolls his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder. 

The two rut against one another, breathing heavy whilst totally wrapped up in one another. The song they’re dancing to ends and a song comes on that apparently Louis isn’t a fan of. 

“Want another drink.” He hums as he turns around in Harry’s grip.

“You sure about that?” Harry asks.

“Mhm” Louis murmurs. He leans in and presses a kiss to Harry’s throat.

“Please, baby?” he mumbles “I’ll even sit down while I sip it.”

Harry nods.

“Okay.” He concedes finally. 

Louis smiles sweetly at him before leading him to the bar to get his drink. He even follows through with his promise and finds a plush bench for them to sit in. Harry leans back against the wall, sipping his water as Louis sips his mixed drink slowly. 

While Louis is sipping his drink, a song he likes comes on. He squeals around his straw and stands up, giggling as he dances in his place. Harry smiles up at him.

“Having fun?” he asks with a smile.

“Mhm!” Louis says. He grins mischievously at Harry, admiring how his button down seems to have mysteriously opened half way down his chest over the course of the night. “You’re about to have some fun too.” 

He turns and moves so one leg is on either side of Harry’s. He smiles down at his boyfriend as he starts to sway his hips. Harry bites his lips and looks up. 

“You’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do are you?” He asks.

Louis smirks at him and dips his hip, bringing his ass down to graze Harry’s crotch.

“I may be.” Louis says with a smirk. 

He sucks down the rest of his drink and gives the glass to a busboy as he passes by. 

He smiles down at Harry once his drink is out of his hand.

“You’re mine, Styles.” He says.

With that he begins to move his hips, teasing Harry at first by not bringing them down. Harry, not sure what to do with his hands, moves them to Louis’ waist. Louis smiles down at him.

“Not gonna get you what you want any sooner.” He purrs.

“S’fine.” Harry says “I can wait.” 

Louis chuckles at that, rolling his hips sensually. Harry bites hips lip as Louis finally gives in and grinds his ass right into Harry’s crotch again, his shirt riding up on his hips as Harry grips harder, tan skin revealed even more with each roll of his hips.

“Louis.” Harry gasps eventually.

“Hm?” Louis asks as he sits fully on Harry’s lap, straddling him. His arms come around Harry’s neck to play with his curls.

“You’re such a tease.” He mumbles.

“Am I?” Louis asks, feigning innocence.

“You are.” Harry confirms. He leans in and tugs on Louis’ earlobe with his teeth before mumbling

“I wanna take you home.” 

Louis moans softly at that and grinds down into him.

“Take me home then, Prince Charming.” 

Harry takes a deep breath and nods. He squeezes Louis’ hips before pushing him gently.

“I’ll tell security that we’re ready to go.”

Louis nods at him. He leans in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips, only to be stopped by one of Harry’s fingers on his lips.

“If you start now it’ll escalate.” Harry says with a grin.

Louis sucks Harry’s finger into his mouth in response, pulling off slowly as he looks at Harry through his eyelashes.

“Fuck.” Harry mumbles. 

“Hopefully.” Louis says sweetly as he flutters his lashes. 

Harry growls before going to find security. Louis goes to find the boys and soon all of them are pouring out of the club, cameras flashing as Harry and Louis walk hand in hand to the car, Harry pressed close to Louis’ back. 

* 

When they get home, Harry strips Louis and lays him out on his bed. Louis looks up at him, lips parted as he breathes heavy. 

“You’re amazing.” Harry says as he looks down at him.

Louis smiles up at him, not sure what to respond with.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Harry murmurs as he runs his big hands all over Louis’ body.   
Louis arches up into his touch, groaning softly. 

“Harry.” He sighs. 

Harry kisses up Louis’ inner thigh, humming into the skin. Louis spreads his legs wantonly and Harry goes to work on sucking his cock, teasing until Louis is begging. Louis tangles his hands in Harry’s curls as the taller boy sucks his cock all the way down, humming around it. 

Louis comes down Harry’s throat with a shout, fingers tightening around his curls. Harry moans at that, swallowing before he pulls off and smiles down at his boyfriend.

“Good?” he asks.

“Dead” Louis grunts. 

Harry smirks at that.

“It’s a gift.”

Louis snorts at that amusedly. 

“You come?” 

“Not yet.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Harry smirks at that. 

“Wanna come on your skin.” He groans into Louis’ ear “is that okay?”

Louis’ cock gives a feeble twitch at that. He nods dazedly. 

“Please.” He mumbles. 

Harry straddles Louis and grinds into the crux of Louis’ thigh and his pelvis, coming all over the sharp bone of Louis’ hip. He throws his head back and gasps, before slumping as he comes down.

“You really are prince charming.” Louis comments dryly.

“You love it.” Harry grunts.

“I do.” Louis mumbles, blindly reaching for a tissue so he can clean himself off. 

Harry rolls off of him and cuddles into his side.

“I had fun tonight.”

“Me too, babe.” Louis says.

“We should do that again sometime.” Harry says as he drifts off.

“Mhm.” Louis hums sleepily.

“Love you.” Harry mumbles. 

“You too.” Louis says.

Harry kisses his cheek and cuddles in and that’s that. No big sweeping confessions or panic attacks from either of them. They’re in love and that’s all they need.

*

Harry stretches and groans happily when he wakes up the next morning. Louis is snuggled into his side, one leg thrown over Harry’s. Harry runs a hand softly through Louis’ hair and Louis smacks his lips, snuggling in more. 

Harry reaches with his other hand to get his phone, not wanting to wake Louis yet. When he opens twitter, he sees about a million links to grainy pictures and videos of himself and Louis at the club last night.

He snorts as he reads an article linked on some random twitter.

**Prince Harry and Boyfriend Louis Tomlinson Get Raunchy at London Nightclub**   
_Louis Tomlinson and royal boyfriend Harry Styles gave a London nightclub quite a show last night as they drank and danced the night away. Club goers say the two stayed close the entire night. Pictures have surfaced of the two of them getting mighty close on the dance floor. There’s even a couple of Louis giving the prince a lap dance! Naughty naughty Lou!_

Louis shifts and groans.

“Mmppff.” He mumbles into Harry’s chest.

“Good morning, monster.” Harry says softly “Sleep well?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.” Harry murmurs. He presses a kiss to Louis’ hair. “I like waking up next to you.”

“S’nice,” Louis mumbles, “I could get used to this.” 

“Me too.” Harry hums. 

Louis sighs happily and finally picks his head up to look at Harry. His hair is a wild mess on his head, eyes still squinting. Harry smiles at him and leans in to press a closed mouth kiss to his lips.

“We’re apparently the talk of the town.”

Louis snorts and flops back down.

“Why am I not surprised?” 

“To be fair you did give me a lap dance.” Harry says. 

Louis sighs.

“True. But it was a motherfucking slammin’ lap dance.”

“It was,” Harry says, “best lap dance I’ve ever gotten.”

“I’d wager it’s the only lap dance you’ve ever gotten.” 

“You’d be correct.” Harry says.

Louis smirks.

“No upper crust ladies wanted to get all up on that lap of yours?”

Harry laughs and shakes his head.

“Not that I’m aware of”

“Well that’s neither here nor there, now,” Louis says now, “I’m the only one who will be giving you lap dances from here on out.”

“I’m quite satisfied with that.” Harry says.

“Good.” Louis responds. 

Harry smiles and kisses his hair again. 

“Want breakfast?” he asks.

“Mhm.” Louis mumbles “something greasy and fattening.” 

“I can furnish that.” Harry says “do you have food this week?”

“Not in the strictest sense.” Louis says “You know how crap I am with a stove.” 

“Very true.” Harry says. He sighs dramatically “I guess I’ll just have to make you take me grocery shopping so I can make you a proper feast.” 

“You really get way too much pleasure from grocery shopping.”

“Ah my dear you forget. I’m but a sheltered prince.” 

Louis sighs.

“I guess you have a point.” 

“I do.” Harry says “Now get up and get dressed! We’re going to the grocery store!” 

Louis doesn’t even try to look good, even though he knows there will be a million photographers out. While he got ready to go out, Harry called the security that was stationed outside of Louis’ building, letting them know they had plans to do some food shopping. 

Harry walks back into Louis’ bedroom as he’s pulling on some ugg boots over a pair of tight fitting sweatpants. 

“Ready to go, monster?” He asks.

“Mhm.” Louis says as he pulls a beanie over his messy hair. 

* 

Security insists on driving them to the store even though it’s not a bad walk from Louis’ place. Louis checks his twitter in the car, giggling over all the tweets about last night.

“We really caused a scene.” He says.

“You caused a scene” Harry says with a smirk “Naughty boy.”

“You love it.” Louis says with a smirk as he opens up a window to compose a tweet.

_Just wanted to show my man a good night his first time clubbing! I’d say he got it and then some! ;)_

Harry laughs when he reads it and composes his own.

_First time clubbing last night. Quite the scene!_

Louis smiles at that.

“No comment on the raunchy lapdance you received from your ‘diva boyfriend’?” 

“Why make everyone more jealous?”

Louis laughs at that, leaning in to kiss Harry’s cheek. 

“Come on you big softie” he says “We’re here.” 

Louis laces their fingers and leads the two of them into the store. Harry insists on pushing a cart around because ‘they’re so cute, Louis come on!’ and Louis sighs and lets him because he’s a good boyfriend. Harry is overly enthusiastic about the whole thing, but it’s only his third time in an actual grocery store so Louis finds it more adorable than anything else. He’s constantly pulling random items out of the cart that Harry throws in, finally understanding what his mother must have felt like when he was growing up. 

(‘Louis! Louis look! String cheese! Can we get it? Please?’   
‘Oh my god Lou. Look at the produce. It’s all so shiny! This is the best.’  
‘Louis look at all the different kinds of bacon!’)

People stop and stare at them, and a few old ladies ask for autographs, but all in all they’re not really bothered by a ton of people. While they are waiting in line, one little girl with her own mini cart gasps when she sees Harry and Louis waiting behind her and her mother. She tugs on her mom’s pant leg.

“mummy mummy! Prince Harry is standing behind us!”

Her mother turns around and her eyes widen. 

“Oh my.” She says, her hand going to her chest. “I um. Good morning hi how are you?”

“Very well thank you.” Harry says with a smile “And yourself?”

The woman blushes a little and responds that she’s doing well. As she does so, her little girl tugs on Louis’ pant leg.

“Louis?” She asks quietly.

“Yes, love?” Louis asks with a sweet smile. 

“Is Harry just like Prince Charming?”

“He is, sweetheart.” Louis says with a grin, crouching down to her level.

“He holds doors open, cooks me breakfast, and even has a white horse!”

“Wooow.” The little girl breathes.

Harry smiles as he hears the exchange. He crouches down next to Louis, takes the girls small hand, and kisses it softly before saying “enjoy your Saturday, fair maiden.” 

The little girl giggles like mad and hides in her mother’s pant leg, peeking out periodically as her mother pays.

“Bye bye now!” Harry says with a grin as she walks out.

“bye bye prince Harry!” She calls “Bye Louis!”

*

Harry insists on paying for the groceries and gushes about how nice the store is all the way back to Louis’ place.

“I’m gonna make you a proper breakfast.” He says once they get into the door. 

“Lovely.” Louis says “I’m hungry. Supervising you at the store really works up an appetite.” 

Harry laughs and bats at Louis’ shoulder as he puts the bags down on the kitchen counter. Louis sticks his tongue out at him and begins to unpack them, putting things away in the fridge as Harry prepares the pans on the stove. 

Harry cooks bacon and eggs and the two share a lazy day in Louis’ flat, enjoying each other’s company and ignoring the outside world if only for a little bit. They talk a bit about the upcoming tour as well.

“I’ll miss you loads.” Louis says.

“I’ll miss you too, monster.” Harry says softly. “We’ll talk every day though, right? You won’t forget all about me in the big old U S of A?”

“Of course I won’t forget about you! I mean what I said last night, you know!”

He pauses and speaks his next words slowly.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Louis.” Harry murmurs. He cups a hand around Louis’ neck and kisses him softly. 

Louis kisses back and when the two of them pull away, Harry smiles lovingly at him.

“I promise I’ll come visit.” 

“Good.” Louis says “Come for a leg of the tour. You’ll have so much fun.”

Harry nods.

“I promise I will.” 

*

Tour comes on quickly after that. Harry stays over at Louis’ the night before they leave to ‘give him a proper sendoff’ 

(Said sendoff includes lots of love bites, barely any sleep, and a very sore pair of boys the next morning.) 

Louis wears a v-neck the next day, proudly displaying Harry’s marks all over his neck. Harry comes with them to the airport to send them off and Louis kisses him hard at the security check point. Harry’s hands go down to Louis’ lower back as he pulls the smaller boy closer to him.

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” He mumbles into Louis’ mouth.

“Gonna miss you too.” Louis whispers sadly.

“Call me when you land?” 

“Of course.” Louis says. 

Harry nuzzles him softly, hand brushing over Louis’ ass before he pulls away reluctantly. 

“Love you, monster.” 

“Love you too, Hazza.” Louis says softly. 

Harry sniffles a little when Louis is finally pulled away by Paul. Louis turns back and blows him a kiss. 

Harry takes a picture of Louis as he walks away.

_Saying goodbye to my monster is so hard._ he tweets along with an instagram edit of the photo. 

(Louis sees it, favorites it, and texts Harry about how he misses him terribly before posting a tweet along the same vein. 

_had to leave my prince charming today. Gonna miss him horribly but am also excited to see all our fans in the states!_ ) 

*

Louis mopes around the entire plane ride. Niall sits next to him and listens to him talk all about Harry until he eventually falls asleep. Harry sends texts to the other boys to keep an eye out for Louis. Harry is quite the worrier and he’d been worried about Louis before they’d all even left for America. 

(This was yet another indicator that Harry was a keeper as far as Zayn and Liam were concerned.) 

 

*

As soon as they’re on the ground, Louis calls Harry to let him know he’s okay. Harry thanks him and tells him he misses him terribly and is already looking over his schedule to make plans to come visit. Louis is grateful for this and perks up a bit at that. 

When they get to their hotel, Louis keys into his room and sighs as he flops his suitcase on his bed. When he opens it, his eyes are drawn to a good sized tan envelope sitting on top of his clothing. ‘Monster’ is written on it in big letters and Louis smiles when he sees it. He opens it immediately. Inside he finds one of his favorite sweaters of Harry’s. He holds it up to his face and takes a deep breath. The soft grey fabric still smells like his boyfriend. He also finds a note and a flash drive. 

_Hey MonsterBabe,  
I made you a mix to listen to when you feel lonely. Also here is a sweater of mine for you to wear when you’re cold. I miss you and I love you so much. See you soon.  
Love always,   
Harry_

Louis pulls the sweater on immediately and turns on his laptop so he can listen to the mix. He spends the rest of the night listening to the mix while texting Harry even though he knows the prince is asleep. 

(He also puts the mix on his iphone so he can listen to it in the bus. He even goes so far as the change all the information so it’s called ‘Harry’s mix’ and uses a picture of himself and Harry as the album artwork.)

*

Louis still, of course, has fun on tour. The freedom of being on the road is something he’ll always love. He and Zayn play pranks, he sings his heart out every night, and makes mischief in interviews that make the PR team roll their eyes. 

Eventually, even though he’s having the time of his life, the toll of missing Harry sets in. Louis becomes less enthusiastic about interviews, plays less pranks, and spends a lot of time listening to the mix that Harry made him while wrapped up in the taller boy’s large sweater. 

It must show in interviews, because Harry texts Zayn and Liam.

_Is Louis okay? He looked a bit drawn into himself in the interview you guys did today? I’ve been asking him what’s up when we skype and stuff but he won’t say anything to me._

Zayn and Liam exchange looks when they receive the group message. 

“Wow.” Zayn says. 

“Yeah.” Liam responds “He’s really…”

“Really in love with Louis.” Zayn finishes.

“Yeah.” Liam says again “I guess it’s safe to say I approve fully now.”

“Yeah me too.” Zayn says. 

The two group message Harry, letting him know that Louis is okay, but missing him. Harry seems upset by that, but lets them know he has plans to visit next week.

_I want to try to make it a surprise._ Harry says _wanna help?_

_Always_ Zayn texts.

*

They all realize that keeping Harry’s visit a secret will be near impossible. He’s so high profile that his going to the airport will be a huge deal if not handled properly. Harry and his security plan everything to the t, leaving the palace in a non-descript tinted SUV. The airport was notified ahead of time that Harry would be coming and would like as much privacy as possible. (The airport on the other end was notified of the same thing) 

To an outsider it would seem like a whole lot of rigmarole for a silly surprise, but surprising Louis meant the world to Harry and he wanted it to go as perfectly as possible. The day of, the rest of the One D boys and Paul are all aware of what is going on. Louis of course has no idea but he gets more suspicious as the day wears on.

“Are you okay?” He asks Zayn, who startles when Louis starts talking to him. 

Zayn’s just checked his phone for what seems like the 50th time that day.

“Yeah, mate.” Zayn says “I’m good.” 

“Right.” Louis says slowly, looking at him with an odd expression on his face. 

(Zayn’s been obsessively looking at flight tracker since Harry’s plane took off. Liam and Niall as well.) 

*

When Harry’s landed and is on his way on his way, he texts Zayn, Niall, and Liam. The three boys spring into action, Niall deciding to distract Louis as best he can. Liam and Zayn go with Paul to wait for Harry. 

“Heya Tommo!” He exclaims as he walks into the back lounge of the bus.

“Hi, Nialler.” Louis says pulling his headphones out of his ears. 

“Wanna play a round of fifa with me?” Niall asks.

“Um. Sure why not? Are Zayn and Liam going to come back?”

“They’re busy.” Niall says immediately.

“Oh.” Louis says “Um. Okay.” 

Louis looks down at his phone and frowns. He’d been trying to get in touch with Harry to no avail for what felt like forever. 

“Okay?” Niall asks. 

“Oh yeah.” Louis says softly “Just really missing Harry today and he hasn’t been texting me back. I guess he’s really busy or something.”

“Something like that.” Niall mumbles awkwardly “I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon. You know he’s crazy about you.” 

“Yeah.” Louis says quietly. He pulls the long sleeves of Harry’s sweater down and wraps his arms around himself.

“I’m not really up to Fifa right now.” Louis says “Can we maybe watch a movie instead?”

“Of course, Louis.” Niall says. “You pick.” 

Louis ends up picking Finding Nemo. Niall smiles as he puts the dvd in, and before the first scene is over, Louis is already crying into a pillow. 

“Oh, Monster.” A voice murmurs from the doorway. 

Louis looks up, eyes wide.

“Harry?!” He mumbles. “Harry what are you doing here?” 

“You seemed a little down so I thought I would come and cheer you up.” 

Louis launches himself off the couch and into Harry’s arms, his legs going around Harry’s waist. He presses kisses all over Harry’s face.

“Is it really you?”

“It’s me, babe.” Harry says, running a hand through Louis’ hair. Louis tightens his legs around Harry’s waist and rests his head in Harry’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so so much.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Harry whispers into Louis’ hair. 

Harry walks them over to the couch and sits down carefully. Louis stays wrapped around him and breathes him in. Harry rubs his hands absently up and down Louis’ back as he catches up with the other boys. Louis is perfectly happy to stay wrapped up in Harry on his lap, humming ‘Someday My Prince Will Come’ into his neck softly. 

*

Louis stays attached to Harry for the rest of the day. The two are spotted together by fans on their way into the venue that night and the internet goes crazy. Louis is noticeably more upbeat at the show. Occasionally he looks off to the side of the stage and smiles brightly when he sees Harry bopping his head and singing along. 

During a talking portion of the show, Louis smiles at Harry and beckons him out on stage. Harry laughs and shakes his head. Louis beckons him again and then says into his mic

“I’ll be right back!” 

He goes backstage and grabs Harry’s hand. 

“Come on out!” 

“No no!” Harry says with a laugh “It’s your show!” 

“Pleaaaaaaase, Hazza!” 

“fiiine” Harry sighs, pretending to be put upon. 

Louis giggles and grabs his hand, pulling him out on stage. The crowd goes insane as Louis pulls him out.

“Look who I found backstage!” He says with a cheeky grin. 

“Hi!” Harry says enthusiastically into Louis’ mic as he waves. 

“Say Hi to Harry, everyone!” Louis says excitedly.

The sound that comes from the audience is ear-splitting. Harry covers his eyes at the noise.

“Wow!” he says “Quite a greeting!” 

“You’re just so dreamy!” Zayn says, fluttering his lashes. 

Harry flutters them back and wiggles his butt playfully. 

The crowd goes wild at that and Louis laughs. 

“You menace!” he says to Harry. “You’re making all the girls and boys crazy!”

“You do that well enough on your own, love.” Harry says with a wink.

“Alright you two break it up!” Liam says “We’ve got a show to do!”

“You do!” Harry says “Bye everyone!” 

He leans in and kisses Louis on the cheek before running backstage. Louis smiles happily and is on cloud nine for the rest of the show. 

*

“You were so adorable!” Louis says as he dive bombs Harry after the show. 

Harry laughs at that.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Mhm!” Louis says “your little bum wiggle was adorable.” 

Harry laughs happily and repeats the motion.

“It’ll be all over the internet by now.” He says.

“Oh of course it will be.” Louis says.

“C’mere.” Harry says, holding his phone out. 

Louis kisses his cheek softly, eyes closed as Harry smiles. Harry tweets the picture with the caption

_reunited with my monster! Feel so good to have his arms around me again <3_

Louis smiles at that and kisses his cheek.

“I love you, prince charming.” 

Harry smiles at that.

“Come on, babe.” He says “Paul got us a hotel room for the night.”

Louis smirks at that.

“What are we waiting for?!” 

*

When they get to the hotel, they don’t waste time. The two of them undress quickly and Harry spreads Louis out on one of the queen sized beds. 

“God damn you’re gorgeous. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too, babe.” Louis gasps, his breath hitching a little as Harry presses an open mouth kiss to his chest. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Harry rumbles into Louis’ skin. 

 

He sucks on one of Louis’ nipples, causing the smaller boy to arch up into his mouth. Louis’ hands grip Harry’s waist hard, wanting to feel the taller boy’s skin under his fingers. Harry sucks marks all over Louis’ body from his neck down to his hips.

“Mine.” Harry murmurs into his hip bone.

“Yours.” Louis whispers, breath hitching again. “God, Harry.” 

“Spread your legs, Lou.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ thigh. 

Louis obliges and Harry settles himself between his legs. He licks up the underside of Louis’ cock once before sucking on the head. Louis grunts and tries to push his hips up. He grunts in frustration as Harry holds them down. 

“Be patient, love.” Harry says “We have all night.”

“Haven’t been able to touch your for too long.” Louis says “I just want to feel you.”

“You will.” Harry promises “Just let me do this.”

Louis bites his lip and nods, watching as Harry lowers his head and pulls Louis open with his hands. Louis gasps when he feels Harry’s tongue on him. His hands go right into Harry’s hair and grip hard.

“Fucking Christ.” He groans. 

Harry just moans as he licks Louis open. 

“Harry.” Louis moans. “Harry baby please.” 

Harry smirks into him and stiffens his tongue, wiggling it teasingly. At that, Louis’ back arches and his hips press into the mattress. Harry looks up between Louis’ legs and feels his dick twitch as he looks at Louis’ body. 

“Wanna ride you.” Louis moans “Please lemme ride your cock.” 

He pulls on Harry’s hair and bites his lip, rolling his hips down into Harry’s mouth. Harry moans into Louis and ruts into the sheets. 

“Come on.” Louis grunts “I’m ready. I can take it. Wanna feel you tomorrow.” 

Harry pulls away and looks at Louis with dark eyes, his lips shiny and red. He leans over to his jeans and pulls out a little packet of lube and rips it open. Before he can start lubing himself up, Louis pushes him so he’s on his back. He smirks down at Harry and pulls the packet from his hand. He lowers himself so his head is level with Harry’s cock. He smirks up at his boyfriend before sucking him into his mouth, bobbing up and down a few times before pulling off and squeezing the lube from the packet onto his hand. 

When Harry is ready to go, Louis gets into position and holds his dick steady as he lowers himself onto it.

“Fuck” he grunts. “You feel so good.”

“So tight.” Harry groans.

“Haven’t had much besides my fingers in a while.” Louis reminds him. 

Harry’s dick twitches at that and Louis moans. When he’s fully seated he waits for a few seconds to adjust before he starts to roll his hips. Harry’s hands come to rest on Louis’ hips, gripping them tight as Louis throws his head back and starts to bounce lightly. 

“Fuck.” Harry grunts. He rocks his hips up in time with Louis, moaning lightly when he runs a hand down his body to stroke his cock lightly. 

Neither of them lasts long. Louis rolls his hips down into Harry and Harry grips him so hard he’s sure there will be marks in the morning. Harry pushes Louis’ hand away and strokes his cock.

“Come on, baby,” He grunts, “come on my chest.” 

Louis gasps at that and grinds down into Harry before coming all over him. He continues to roll and grind through his aftershocks, wanting to feel Harry come inside him. He bites his lip and plays with his body a little for Harry, running a hand over his chest, teasing his nipples, sliding both hands over his stomach. As he moves his hands up his body to fist in his hair, Harry comes, his nails digging into Louis’ hips deep. Louis gasps at that and puts his hands down on Harry’s chest to brace himself. 

“Fuck!” he cries out, catching his breath.

“You’re so damn hot.” Harry gasps, out of breath as well. “Holy fuck do you have any idea what it does to me when you touch yourself like that?”

“I do now.” Louis says with a smirk.

He winces as he pulls off of Harry’s softening cock, and then settles in next to him. Harry grabs a tissue from the box on the night table and cleans himself off. Louis sucks a mark into Harry’s neck and smiles sleepily.

“Mine.” He mumbles.

“Mhm.” Harry sighs “Yours.” 

*

The boys are obviously sated the next day and none of the other One D boys even bother to tease them about it. Louis looks positively debauched with bruises all over his neck and on his hips. He sticks close to Harry once again as they walk through the hotel lobby for breakfast, not wanting to be apart from him.

“How long are you here for?” He asks. 

“The rest of the tour.” Harry says with a smile. “I’ve got a bit of a break from school and I’ll be corresponding with my professors regarding what I miss when break is over.”

Louis kisses him fiercely at that in full view of the cameras outside of the lobby, his shirt rucking up and revealing the bruises on his hips as he puts his arms up and around Harry’s neck.

“You’re the best.” He says softly.

*

So Harry stays with them for the rest of tour. He’s quite delighted by tour life. He picks his own bunk even though he always stays in Louis’, lives out of a suit case for the first time in his life, and wins over the American media by being “the best boyfriend ever, seriously” (according to Louis.) 

At a shitty rest stop in the Midwest, Louis introduces Harry to the glories of corn dogs and ding dongs. Harry finds himself growing accustomed to the ambient noise of the engine and the passing of other cars on the road as he and the boys play fifa, sleeps easier with every night that passes, pressed up against Louis in his tiny bunk barely big enough to hold even one of them. He gets used to being on top of all the other boys. He learns that Zayn can literally fall asleep anywhere, doing anything. Liam likes to talk to Harry late at night about anything and everything ranging from life in the palace to what’s the best way to cook pasta sauce. Niall always seems to have his guitar on the bus. He plays songs and smiles as Harry sings along, joking that Harry should have auditioned for X-factor as well.

Harry takes loads of pictures with the camera he brought with him. He takes pictures of the most seemingly inane moments because for him, every moment is worth capturing. Louis in the desert in Nevada, Louis eating a huge greasy plate of cheese fries, Niall looking less than amused as Zayn steals one of his chicken fingers. Liam smiling wide with his arms outstretched on the Las Vegas strip. He also has the boys get pictures of himself and Louis. (Louis watching with a smile as Harry tries his first corn dog, the two of them with their arms happily around each other in Disneyland, them at the beach, and on the bus, sleeping on one of the tiny couches in the back lounge.) 

Harry starts to feel like so much a part of the band. He watches from the side of the stage every night and cheers as loud as the girls in the front row. He falls asleep to the lull of tires on asphalt and gets used to cereal and microwave meals. He feels the buzz of tour in his veins and now he understands why Louis and the boys live for this. 

*

The tour ends quicker than any of them were expecting. The boys go right into the studio to start writing their next album, and Harry goes back to school, trying his best to pick up the slack from what he’s missed. He attends a lot of meeting with his family as well. He and Louis end up not seeing each other for a week or so when they finally do get back, which is hard for both of them to swallow. 

The months seem to fly by though and before either of them knows it, they’ve been dating for a year. 

Harry plans out a special evening. He closes out their favorite restaurant for the night so they can eat quietly, wears his best suit, and picks Louis up in a limo. 

Louis smiles softly at him over the table. 

“I feel like what I’ve got for you at home is really lame now.” He says.

“Nonsense” Harry says “I’m sure it’s amazing.”

“Hopefully you think so.” He says.

(Louis enlisted the help of Niall, Liam, and Zayn to help him bake Harry a cake and make chocolate covered strawberries. To supplement the sweets he made, he has a bracelet from Cartier’s Love Collection.) 

Back at Louis’, once he’s presented Harry with his cake and his strawberries, Harry sits Louis down at the kitchen table and looks at him with an odd expression on his face. 

“Harry?” Louis asks “Are you okay?”

Harry bites his lip and nods.

“I um. I got you a gift.”

“I got you one too.” Louis says with a smile. “Why are you freaking out?” 

“I just. Promise me that _you_ won’t freak out?”

“Okay.” Louis says suspiciously. 

Harry pulls out a small velvet box. Louis eyes it and bites his lip as Harry opens it. Inside the box is a platinum ring with 3 rows of black diamonds filling up the band.

“Harry.” Louis breathes. 

“I um. I got you a promise ring.” He says “I love you a lot, Louis. And I know we’re not quite ready for it yet but I wanted to give you something to show you that I’m serious about you.” 

Louis bites his lip and sniffles, trying to hold back tears.

“It’s perfect” he whispers. “You’re perfect.” 

Harry pulls the ring out of the box and holds it up.

“May I?” He asks.

“Of course!” Louis says, holding out his left hand for Harry. The ring slides on and Louis bites his lip as he holds his hand out.

“Oh my god.” He says again. He pulls Harry’s face into his and kisses him hard.

“I love you, Prince Harry Styles.” He says “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry says “So so much.” 

Louis laughs as he tries to collect himself. 

“Here’s yours.” He says, presenting Harry with a red velvet box with _Cartier_ written on it in gold letters.

“Fancy.” Harry says.

Louis smiles nervously. When Harry opens it he gasps. Inside is a platinum bracelet. Set next to it is a tiny matching screwdriver. All around the bracelet are little circles with straight lines cutting through the middle, one of which being an actual lock.

“What you do is have someone you love lock the bracelet on your wrist with the screw driver. So um. I would lock it on your wrist and then keep the screwdriver around my neck.”

“Wow.” Harry breathes “Louis this is beautiful. “ 

He kisses him softly on the mouth.

“Lock me in?” He asks softly.

“Of course.” Louis murmurs. 

Harry pulls the bracelet and screwdriver out. He hands the screwdriver to Louis, who unlocks the bracelet.

“What arm do you want it on?” 

“Left.” Harry says without hesitation. 

Louis smiles and puts the bracelet around his wrist, using the screwdriver to lock it into place. 

“Beautiful.” He says as he pulls his hands away. 

Louis smiles at him.

“I’m glad you love it. I know it’s not a ring but…I just thought it was so beautiful.”

“It is.” Harry assures him. “It’s gorgeous.” 

He kisses Louis cheek before pulling back and smiling. 

“Now come on and let’s have some of these goodies you made me.”

After having some of Louis’ cake, which is actually very good, Harry grabs the tray of strawberries from the fridge and beckons Louis to the bedroom with a wink. 

The two spend their night eating strawberries in bed and making out. Harry fucks Louis into the mattress and the two eventually fall asleep tangled in one another. 

*

When the media catches wind of their new jewelry, there are about a million speculation articles. Neither of them says anything. Louis will fiddle with the ring or his necklace in interviews, and Harry’s hand always seems to find his bracelet on his left wrist. 

They don’t say anything until their two year, when he gives Harry his own ring.

**Are Wedding Bells In Store For Prince Harry and Louis Tomlinson?**   
Everyone’s favorite couple was seen out in London this afternoon and our favorite prince appeared to be sporting some new jewelry! A beautiful diamond studded ring on his left hand very similar to the one he gave boyfriend Louis Tomlinson last year on their first anniversary was spotted on the prince today. Could these two finally be tying the knot after two years of dating bliss?

Louis chuckles as he reads the article. His hand is laced with Harry’s, his thumb rubbing over the ring he got for Harry. (The same style as his own, from the same designer. Harry’s, however, has three rows of cognac diamonds and rose gold instead of platinum and black diamonds.) 

“What are you laughing about?” Harry asks.

“This article.” Louis says with a smirk. 

Harry reads it over and smiles.

“So when do we tell the press about it?”

“Eh.” Louis says “Let ‘em speculate a little more. We’ll tell them when we secure a venue.” 

“I know a place.” Harry says.

“Oh?” Louis asks.

“Yeah.” Harry says “Small little chapel. Make you’ve heard of it. Westminster Abbey?”

Louis pretends to be deep in thought.

“Name rings a bell.” He says “I’ll need to google it, though.” 

Harry laughs at that and pulls him in.

“You’re horrible.”

“I know.” Louis says. He leans in close, his lips next to Harry’s ear. “You’re in love with a monster.” He whispers softly, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

“I’m marrying a monster.” Harry says with a grin.

“And I’m marrying prince charming.” Louis says, sliding his arms around Harry’s neck. 

Harry smiles at that and leans in, kissing Louis soft on the mouth. 

“Everyone is gonna go mad.” Louis murmurs into Harry’s lips.

“Let ‘em.” He says “The world loves a royal wedding.”


End file.
